tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Suvi Vanhanen
This roleplay character belongs to Rebekah Sherman and she is coming soon. 1954, Rovaniemi, Lapland, Finland |marital = Married |blood status = Pure-blood |Title = * (at school) * Smuggler (for Muggle-Born Network) |Signature = |alias = * Suv (nickname) * Vivi (nickname) * ____ |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 5'2" |hair = Golden blonde |eyes = Blue |skin = Light |family = * Ruuben Linna (husband) * Aava Linna (daughter) * Kalevi Vanhanen I (adoptive father) * Nocona Vanhanen (adoptive father) * Mikkjal Vanhanen (adoptive brother) * Aura Pekkanen (née Mustonen) (mother) * Pietari Pekkanen (biological father) * Saana Pekkanen (sister) * Gilderoy Lockhart (brother-in-law) * Sebastian Pekkanen (brother) * Laila Pekkanen (sister-in-law) * Margo Linna (née Sommers) (mother-in-law) * Edvin Linna (father-in-law) * Tomi Linna (brother-in-law) * Sabrina Coleman (former sister-in-law, via marriage) * Aleksi Linna (niece) * Maire Linna (nephew) * Elisa Jääskeläinen (née Linna) (sister-in-law) * Jalmari Jääskeläinen (brother-in-law, via marriage) † * Niina Jääskeläinen (niece) * Iiris Jääskeläinen (niece) * Tiia Penttilä (née Linna) (sister-in-law) * Valdemar Penttilä (brother-in-law, via marriage) * Manu Penttilä (nephew) * Jaakoppi Pekkanen (paternal grandfather) † * Hedvig Pekkanen (née Østergaard) (paternal grandmother) † * Hesekiel Pekkanen (paternal great-grandfather) † * Kamilla Pekkanen (née Wolff) (paternal great-grandmother) † * Christoffer Østergaard (paternal great-grandfather) † * Klavdiya Østergaard (née Tsvetkova) (paternal great-grandmother) † |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = Girls Got Rhythm (AC/DC) |Wand = , 11½", Simurgh feather, (tba) |Patronus = |House = Woðanaz Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Woðanaz Hus ** Woðanaz Hus Quidditch team (seeker) ** Durmstrang Duelling Club ** Durmstrang Debate Club * Finnish Ministry of Magic (leader of) * Finnish National Team (supports) * Kittilä Kraken (supports) * |job = * Member of the Taikuri-Neuvoston * Taika-presidentti (2000 onwards) |Marital = |signature = |animagus = |hideg=djjdjddkdk }} Suvi Aura Vanhanen (formerly Pekkanen) (b. 1954), is a born in Rovaniemi. She was born to then Auror Pietari Pekkanen and his wife Aura, she and her twin brother are the couples youngest children, having one elder sister; Saana. Whilst she and her brother are very close, the twins sharing a bond that cannot be broken by any kind of conventional means, the same cannot be said of Suvi's relationship with her older sister and father which could be described as strained at best, and downright abysmal at worst. It got so bad at one point that Suvi left home and sought refuge with none other than Kalevi Vanhanen I, the former Minister for the Finnish wizarding world. Having known him growing up, she'd always seen him as somewhat of a father figure, given her owns exceedingly lacking skills in that area (or any area, really), and it made sense to her to go to him. It wasn't long before she had been adopted by Kalevi and his husband Nocona as one of their own, being integrated into the family easily as they were well used to new editions. She attended between the years of to and was sorted into Woðanaz Hus along with her brother. She was a good students by all standards, slightly above average in most of her classes, though she truly exceeded in both potions and duelling. It would later be revealed however, when she joined the Durmstrang Debate club, that her true passion already lay within the world of politics and the rights of the oppressed. She was a staunch campaigner for muggleborn and part human rights throughout her school years, and continued to be so when she gained a voice of standing within the Finnish Ministry of Magic. Her passion and drive to make a difference were some of the key reasons she would later win by a land slide when running for the role of Taika-presidentti against her father in the wake of the Second Wizarding war. Biography Early Years Durmstrang Years Meeting Ruuben Becoming part of the Taikuri-Neuvoston Political Career Second Wizarding War Joining the Order Muggle Born Network Working against her Father Battle of Hogwarts The Aftermath Later life Entomology Trivia References Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Harry Potter Witch Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Durmstrang Students Category:Seeker Category:Seekers Category:Woðanaz Hus Category:Woðanaz Alumni Category:Woðanaz Quidditch Team Category:Purebloods Category:Pure blood Category:Blood Traitors Category:Finnish Wizards Category:Finnish Speakers Category:Finnish Ministry of Magic Category:Taika-presidentti Category:Durmstrang Debate Club Members Category:Durmstrang Duelling Club Category:Kittilä Kraken Fan Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Solberg Duo Fans Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Member of the Taikuri-Neuvoston Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Order Member Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Married Category:Ruuben Linna fan Category:Linna Family Category:Adopted witch Category:Adopted Category:TheSnailQueen Category:HP TheSnailQueen Category:Magical Leaders